Leonora Nakiri
}} Leonora Nakiri (薙切 レオノーラ Nakiri Reonōra) is the Research Division Head of Nakiri International and Alice Nakiri's mother. Appearance Leonora has many traits that were inherited by her daughter, having the same silver hair and red eyes. Her hair reaches just above her lower back and has a small braid on top of the rest of her hair in the back, which she allows to flow unbraided. Many people in the audience of the 43rd Autumn Election's Finals noted that she is very beautiful. During the Finals, Leonora wore a purple sleeveless dress, glovelets, and pumps. Personality Leonora is an incredibly intelligent woman and is the current Research Division Head of Tōtsuki International. Her Japanese is a little poor, speaking in simple phrases and broken Japanese but most consider this cute. Like her daughter, Leonora has flighty expressions and has the same cartoonish eyes whenever she is teasing someone, generally Erina and Alice. She maintains a good relationship with her daughter and was patient and nurturing enough to sit through 9 hours on the phone with her daughter after the latter lost her Quarterfinal match to Sōma. However, like the rest of the Nakiri family, Leonora is very serious about the culinary industry and has an intense aura when it comes to cooking. When stating that she hoped Sōma would not disappoint her, her serious aura could be felt by the entire audience in the arena. Like her father-in-law, Leonora has a sort of "disrobing" that occurs when she eats a delicious dish. Although she does not strip, she "strips" her poor Japanese and is able to speak perfect Japanese, though only for a brief amount of time. History Not much is known about Leonora's history up until her young adulthood when she met the love of her life whom she affectionately referred to as Na-chan. This man was a member of the illustrious Nakiri family and the two eventually wed. The two soon after became parents with the birth of Alice, who greatly resembled Leonora. With her connection to the Nakiri family and her own skill in the culinary field, Leonora became the head of Research Division of Tōtsuki International, living in Denmark since being appointed in that position. While living in Denmark with her family, when Alice was around the age of 8, Leonora was brought to a pub near the Tōtsuki International because Alice wanted to "adopt a stray" she had found: Ryō Kurokiba. Although Leonora approved, she reminded Alice that she would need her father's approval as well. With her husband's approval, Ryō moved in with the Nakiri's in Tōtsuki International. Plot Autumn Election Finals Main Article: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Leonora was called by her father-in-law, Senzaemon Nakiri, to be a judge for the finals of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election alongside Gin Dōjima and himself. Despite a rather surprising introduction with her simplified Japanese, the crowd was stunned into silence when she told Sōma that she would be disappointed if his dish was not delicious, considering that he defeated Alice in the Quarterfinals. With great anticipation, Ryō presented his Autumn Pacific Saury Cartoccio to the judges, Leonora in particular was intrigued by the bubbling contents inside the bags. Upon opening the bag, the judges were submerged in the aromas released from the bags. The richness of his dish stunned the judges and caused Leonora to stand in her seat. Despite Alice warning the audience of her own "disrobing", instead of taking off her clothes, Leonora "stripped" her poor Japanese, speaking with incredible, eloquent fashion. Even with Ryō's impressive performance, Akira soon followed with his [[Scorched Pacific Saury Carpaccio. Despite the fact that Carpaccio are normally appetizers, Akira modified it to be an entrée. To complete his dish, he used a blowtorch to lightly scorch the dish, releasing an aroma that instantly caused Leonora to shudder in ecstasy. His dish showed his mastery of spices, going from a jubilee of many spices from his semifinal match to enhancing and displaying the true power of a single spice in his finals dish. Finally, Sōma stepped up to the plate with his dish which received a warm response from the judges, enough so to make Leonora "disrobe", but not Senzaemon. Sōma offered seconds, but none of the judges initially accepted it. However, with the promise of a special surprise, Sōma poured a special white broth to his dish, completing his Oja-Style Pacific Saury Takikomi Gohan. Sōma's dish had such a profound impact on Leonora, she recalled her own romance with her beloved husband. With the judging complete, all that was left was for the judges to choose a clear winner. Despite the fact that all three finalist's dishes performed spectacularly in their own unique way, the decisive factor was the three finalist's ability to "display themselves" in their dish. Of the three, Akira's resonated the strongest, thus declaring him the winner of the Autumn Election. Watching the three finalists compare their dishes afterwards, Leonora was eager to see what more these chefs would have to offer in the future. Trivia --To be added-- References es:Leonora Nakiri zh:薙切蕾奧諾菈 Category:Female Characters Category:Judge Category:Chef Category:Nakiri Family